


Peppermint Kisses

by ariverwillflow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariverwillflow/pseuds/ariverwillflow
Summary: Boyfriends in the holiday season.





	Peppermint Kisses

It was absolutely freezing out on the evening of December 23rd. Seungkwan began to question why he had agreed to meet Hansol at a place that was not insulated and warm, especially considering his tendency to be late. A shivering mess in the middle of the park, Seungkwan couldn't wait to be embraced by the warmth his boyfriend always gave off. 

 

Approximately ten minutes after the intended meet-up time, Kwan spotted his boyfriend, who looked absolutely adorable in his oversized hoodie. He had a candy cane hanging out of his mouth, and a sweet smile was spread across his face. Suddenly, Seungkwan wasn't so cold. The very sight of Hansol made him feel warm inside. 

 

"Sorry I'm late!" Hansol said, taking his candy cane out of his mouth. Seungkwan couldn't help but smile. Sure, he didn't like standing in the cold, but it was normal for Hansol to be late. His lack of good timing was a part of him, and Kwan loved every single aspect of the boy standing before him. 

 

"You're always late, Hansollie," Seungkwan replied endearingly. Hansol pouted. He knew Seungkwan was understanding about his inability to be on time, but he still hated to make him wait. He had to get the whole timing thing under control sometime. 

 

"I'm sorry. I tried really hard to be here on time but I wanted to pick out a perfect outfit then I forgot my keys and I couldn't find my wallet and-" The sound of Seungkwan's laugh halted Hansol's rambling. 

 

"Hansol, it's okay! I'm fine, I'm just freezing right now. I wish _someone_ would warm me up," Hansol couldn't help but grin at Seungkwan. He found the boy so cute. Hansol immediately wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, burying his face in the other's shoulder.  

 

"Never fear, Hansol the mobile heater is here," Hansol mumbled. Seungkwan giggled, his boyfriend was so lame. 

 

The two held hands as they walked through the park. Scattered throughout the trees and strung upon fences were hundreds of twinkling lights. There were many couples doing the same thing as the boys--walking, talking amongst each other, and admiring the lights surrounding them. They spotted a stand serving hot chocolate, and Seungkwan just _had_ to have some, and Hansol just _had_ to see his baby happy, so they headed toward small setup. They paid and thanked the man after receiving their steaming hot chocolates, and sat down on a bench. 

 

After they sat down, Hansol pulled another candy cane out of his pocket. "How many of those do you have?" Seungkwan asked. 

 

Hansol smiled, "Why? Want one?"

 

Seungkwan couldn't help but return the smile, "No, I'm fine thank you. But, I have seen you eat about three of them already, so I was wondering."

 

Hansol shrugged, "Tis' the season." Seungkwan rolled his eyes and took another sip of his hot drink. He felt so content at that moment. Sitting with his boyfriend in the midst of the holiday season was magical. He felt like a child on Christmas morning. 

 

Seungkwan had never been one to be enthusiastic about the holidays. In fact, he always found them stressful. There was always things to buy, things to cook, things to clean. It could be incredibly overbearing. But holidays with Hansol were different. There was no stress, no pressure. Just a season full of smiles and sweet kisses from his beloved. What could be better?

 

He found himself smiling at his boyfriend, who now had a chocolate mustache from his cocoa. He couldn't suppress his laughter. Hansol, who was oblivious to his new "facial hair," continuously asked Kwan why he was laughing so hard. Of course, his lack of understanding just made the entire situation funnier. "Hold on, baby," Seungkwan said, out of breath after laughing so hard. He walked to the hot chocolate stand and grabbed a napkin. 

 

"Wait," Seungkwan quickly pulled his phone out and took a picture of a very confused Hansol, "Okay! Now here, you have a mustache."

 

Hansol groaned, "You took a picture of me? Kwannie~ delete it." He pouted and whined as his boyfriend repeatedly refused to delete the photo. It was _too_ cute for Seungkwan to give up. 

 

"Fine! Then I get to take a picture of you too," Hansol said, crossing his arms. 

 

"Okay, as long as I get to keep the _gem_ I took of you I don't care," Seungkwan wore a smug grin as he spoke. Hansol snapped a picture of Seungkwan with the lights in the background. They shined so brightly, so beautifully--but he couldn't help but think that Seungkwan was prettier. The strange lighting of their surroundings was no match for Seungkwan's beauty. Hansol was convinced there was never--and never would be--a time where his boyfriend _didn't_ look ethereal. 

 

"Seungkwan," Hansol said, looking up from his phone. 

 

"Yeah? Do I look cute in the photo?" Seungkwan asked. 

 

"You look.... incredible. Beautiful. Captivating... But you look even better sitting right in front of me," Hansol said, gazing into the other's eyes. Seungkwan's heart was pounding. God, Hansol had a way with words. Kwan felt like his entire body was on fire. 

 

Before Hansol could say another word, Seungkwan leaned in and kissed him. His chapped lips tasted like peppermint, and his cheeks were flushed a light pink color. Hansol smiled into the kiss, a bit taken aback by Kwan's forwardness. Usually, he was the one who initiated kisses. He certainly didn't mind this, though. 

 

As he pulled back, Hansol noticed how flushed Seungkwan's cheeks were. He couldn't believe how damn adorable his lover was. He wondered how he got so lucky. 

 

"Hansol," Seungkwan said, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes. He couldn't control his shaking hands, nor could he control how hot his cheeks were. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell him how he felt. 

 

"Yeah?" Hansol said, perking up. His heart was beating a million times a minute. 

 

"I love you," Seungkwan said. He held his breath as he saw Hansol's eyes widen. 

 

Those three words. Hansol had heard them from others, but none of them meant as much as Seungkwan. No "I love you," was as significant as the one he had just heard. He had never been so happy to hear such a simple string of words. 

 

"I... love you, Seungkwan," Hansol replied. Seungkwan grinned, kissing him again. After pulling back again, he reached into Hansol's pocket and grabbed a candy cane. Unwrapping it and taking a little bite, Kwan grinned at Hansol. 

 

"Tis the season!" He said, smiling brightly. The pair laughed together, soaking up the amazing moment that the holiday season had offered them this year. Seungkwan definitely loved the holidays a hundred times more than before.

 

Afterall, when he had such an incredible person to spend them with, how could he not? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unedited and so self-indulgent I'm sorry it's 2:30 am and I just had to get these ideas out of my head oh my gosh enjoy.


End file.
